The Sailor Satellite Chronicles
by Nightfire01
Summary: .Each planet has its own sailor senshi. And so does every satellite of each planet. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any part of it. However, the satellite senshi are my own creations along with any other random characters in this story that is not in Sailor Moon. And I am not going to write a story for every satellite senhsi of Jupiter (there are 70+ known satellites!), only the 16 major ones.   
  
Prologue   
  
In addition to the planetary senshi that protected every planet, each satellite of every planet was guarded by a sailor senshi as well.   
  
In the solar system, there were many satellite senshi as each planet had many moons. Even though there where only five that stood out as the most powerful, Sailor Miranda of Uranus, Sailor Triton of Neptune, Sailor Titan of Saturn, Sailor Io of Jupiter, and Sailor Charon of Pluto, the satellite senshi held great powers.   
  
These are their stories beginning in the Silver Millennium. 


	2. Sailor Charon of Pluto

Author's Note: In Greek mythology, Charon was the ferryman of the River Acheron in Hades, the underworld. The dead would pay him to enter the underworld or else were condemned to wander for eternity.   
  
  
  
Sailor Charon of Pluto  
  
Theophanu Lavastine, the eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Lavastine of Charon, stared out the window, her book laying forgotten in her lap. She watched the snow drift down outside her window, her thoughts wandering.   
  
She was the eldest daughter of a rich and powerful noble family on Charon but in truth, her life was empty. The endless routine of parties, teas, and balls bored her.Those around her were simply attrated by her money and name, simply mindless followers. She glanced at the green silk gown laid out on her bed for the ball tonight at Charon Castle, all she saw was chains.   
  
She brushed a strand of her waist long black hair out of her face, closing her book and set it on a nearby table. Tonight was going to be another night of standing around with the older ladies and the younger children, bored. If she was lucky, she could sit and read in the library by herself, a temporay escape.   
  
  
  
That evening she found herself, as she had corrrectly guessed, standing alone. Charon Castle was lively with many guests that crowded the main hall and the large ballroom. When her parent's attention was directed elsewhere, she slipped away, down the long, deserted corridors of the castle. After a while of aimlessly wandering, Theophanu realized she was lost. The corridors all looked the same and for all she knew, she was walking in circles.   
  
"Excuse me? Are you lost?" a woman with long dark green hair and deep brown eyes dressed in a long black velvet dress stood behind her.  
  
"Um..." Theophanu couldn't manage to say anything intelligent at that moment. She expected the woman to take her back to the main hall but she only smiled kindly, holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm Setsuna," she introduced herself. Theophanu could only stare at her. Setsuna....Princess Setsuna, daughter of Lord Chronos, the guardian of time and the prince of Pluto.  
  
"Your highness, pray excuse my tresspass," Theophau bowed low to her.   
  
"Please, don't. Just Setsuna is fine," she said. "But I still don't know who you are", she said as they walked down the corridors.  
  
"Theophanu Lavastine, you-" Theophanu found it hard not to address royality properly, it had been trained into her since early age.   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Theophanu," Setsuna said as they entered a large study. Lord Chronos, the guradian of time, sat on the couch with a young girl with short black hair and violet eyes who read to him. On the other side of the room ,a boyish girl with short blond hair and gray eyes lay on the couch, asleep, a book dangling out of her hand. Theophanu was surprised at the imformality and how close they all were.   
  
"Theophanu, this is Chronos," Setsuna said as they came in. "And Hotaru," at her name, the small girl on Chronos smiled at her. "And sleepyhead over there is Haruka," Setsuna said with a laugh.Theophanu stood, uncertain on what to do.  
  
"Theophanu, come sit," Chronos said, indicating an empty chair.  
  
"Thank you, your lordship," Theophanu sat down carefully.   
  
A girl with aqua green hair and matching eyes dressed in a long, elegant sea-grean gown came in holding a long light peach gown, looking proud of herself. She paused when she saw Theophanu.  
  
"Michiru, this is Theophanu. Theophanu, this is Michiru, " Setsuna introduced them.   
  
"Hi," Michiru smiled at her as she went over to Haruka.   
  
"That reminds me. Setsuna, could you go get Hotaru dressed for this evening," Chronos asked his daughter who nodded and took the girl out of the room while Michiru tried to wake Haruka.   
  
"Hm..go away!" Haruka rolled over but misjudged the size of the couch and flopped right onto the floor, much to Michiru and Chronos's amusement. Even Theophanu found herself laughing. Haruka got up, mustering her remaining dignity as she picked up her book. She froze when she saw the gown Michiru held in her arms. "No, no, not in a millon years-" she started, backing away from Michiru.   
  
"You will. Be ready in thirty minutes," Chronos ordered. "I expect to see you in the main hall at that time," at that Haruka only nodded and let Michiru drag her out. Theophanu was struck how much like a normal family they were despite being royality living in castle with the guradian of time who could be a god in his own right. She sat there, uncomfortable, uncertain what to do or say. "Theophanu, you have heard of the sailor senhsi, have you not?" Chronos said after a moment, much to her relief.  
  
"Yes, only various stories and legands," she admitted. It was well-known that the princesses of Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune where the sailor senshi of their respective planets. Pluto didn't have a sailor senshi, neither did any of the other planets yet.   
  
Chronos nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment. A short wand with simple yet beautiful designs appeared in his hand. "I believe that this belongs to you, Sailor Charon," he handed her the wand.   
  
Theophanu stared at it, feeling the weight in her hand. The wand was cold to the touch and despite its size, was somewhat heavy. 'I'm..a sailor senshi?" she asked, certain that she sounded like an idiot.   
  
"Sailor Charon, the satellite senshi of the satellite Charon of Pluto," Chronos said. Theophanu realized that this was her escape, this wand set her free from the birthright of her name. She looked down at the wand as the shackles that tied her to the meaningless existence of Theophanu Lavastine slip away forever.  
  
"Charon satellite power make-up!"  
  
That had been thousands of years ago, Sailor Charon thought to herself as she looked out at the sky. She held her henshin wand, still feeling its weight in her hand. So much had passed in that time. She had trained with Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto on Charon and later they were joined by other satellite senshi from other planets. Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Venus now had sailor senshi of their own. Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, was born around the same time. It was then that her life changed forever. Lord Chronos, who had been as father to her and the other senshi, vanished. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru had been sent back to their respective planets, as were the satellite senshi. Setsuna sunk into a deep depression that lasted for many years. Even now, she had never really recovered.  
  
The Silver Millennium florished nevertheless, that is, until Beryl came. She, along with the Negaverse, conquered the Moon Kingdom. The Queen was dead, along with Princess Serenity and her beloved Prince Endymion from Earth and the rest of the planetary senshi, expect for Sailor Pluto who had disappeared. Only the satellite senshi were left.  
  
For many years, they alone held the solar system against many enemies. A thousand years later, the senshi, along with Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, had been reborn again. They defeated Beryl and her armies, along with many other enemies that threatened the solar system. Then the Starlights from Kinmoku appeared, along with a new enemy.   
  
  
  
"Sailor Pluto," she greeted the guardian of time politly as she arrived at Charon Castle.She could tell by Sailor Pluto's appearance that there was something seriously wrong. There were dark areas under her eyes and she leaned upon the time staff slightly. Hotaru appeared behind her, eyes wide with curiousity. Sailor Charon smiled at the girl for a moment before turning her attention back to Pluto.  
  
"There is a new enemy who is stronger then anything we have encountered before. The inner senshi and Prince Endymion have already been taken and I know it's only a matter of time before Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and I go, " Pluto told her quietly. It was then she noticed that Pluto gripped the time staff tightly. "I have come to find some information on this enemy. If you could check the library, I'll search the main computer," she said, turning away. She could only watch Pluto walk away hand in hand with Hotaru, frozen in shock for a moment before making her way to the huge library.   
  
She had only gone a few steps when she heard the explosion in the main control room. She paused for a second, then turned to run down the hallway.   
  
Emptiness greeted her when she finally arrived in the control room. Sailor Pluto was gone, along with Hotaru. The computers were blank, a low buzz came from the damaged communication system. There had been an evil force here, a very powerful one. There was nothing she could do.   
  
Sailor Moon arrived, along with Princess Kakyu, the princess of Kinmoku, and the three Starlights. She watched them where they wouldn't notice her. There was no way she could help them. Sailor Moon had cried, seeing the images from the visual recording, seeing Pluto and Hotaru disappear. From what she heard listening to Princess Kakyu and the Starlights, the same had happened to Uranus and Neptune as well. They left, leaving her alone in Charon Castle. She wished she could help Sailor Moon face this Sailor Galaxia, but there was nothing she could have done.   
  
She waited, alone. She knew that Sailor Moon and the senshi were facing the fight of their lives. She wanted to be there, but there was no way she could have helped them. She paced the corridors after fixing the communications system and erasing the visual recording.   
  
She felt them die, disappearing. She felt them return to life and for that she thanked the gods.  
  
Another few thousand years later, Theophnau walked down the corridors of the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo. After Chao's defeat, there had been peace until the Black Moon attacked.  
  
But the city had been rebuilt and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion ruled in peace. The planetary senshi had taken up their roles as the Queens of their respetive planets, expect for Sailor Pluto who had returned to her post at the Time Gates.   
  
Theophanu tried to fill Pluto's place the best she could. She attended Queen Serenity's meetings along with the Queens of the solar system and tried to govern the people of Pluto and Charon. She never married, it never would have lasted since her life was already filled with trying to be a queen with her duties as a sailor senshi. No, she was content to walk her own path, she reflected as she walking out of the Palace into the fading sunlight. 


	3. Sailor Miranda of Uranus

Author's Note: There is a reference to Greek mythology in here that should be explained-  
  
Aether (the city below Miranda Castle) is the personification of the upper air (the blue sky).  
  
Sailor Miranda of Uranus  
  
Aether-  
  
Mirialyn Llywelyn wandered the streets of the vast city, feeling alone. She hated coming to the city every winter with her family since her father, a wealthy merchant, did not like to spend the winter on the road. So every winter they came to the city that surrounded Miranda Castle, the home of the Uranian Royal Family, which could be seen on the hilltop overlooking the city.   
  
Mirialyn had just passed her seventeenth birthday and it would be two years until she came of age and was able to set out on her own. She had long blond hair and light blue/gray eyes, traits not uncommon with most Uranians.   
  
"Miri!" Her younger brother, Leo, leapt on her, startling her back to reality.  
  
"You little plague!" she threw him of her, angry. "Why are you bothering me?"  
  
"Because you're wanted at home to help finish unpacking," Leo said, looking innocent. Mirialyn sighed, kicking a rock on the ground as she walked back to their lodgings with Leo.She hated the city, she hated being dragged along with her family like a trained animal. It was going to be a long winter for her, Mirialyn thought darkly to herself.  
  
Throne room of Miranda Castle-  
  
"Lord Chronos.." Princess Solaris quickly hid her irratation at the sight of him with a polite smile. Beside her, her husband, Prince Drefan, didn't look any more happy.   
  
"Solaris, Drefan," Chronos returned the fake smile. Solaris frowned at his dropping their titles. Chronos laughed a little to himself. He could see their fear and distrust clearly despite how well they tried to hide it. Out of all the rulers of the planets, Solaris and Drefan bothered him the most, for many reasons.There were times he could have hated them for what they did to their daughter. But despite everything, he was proud to notice that on Pluto Haruka had grown into a very intelligent woman and skilled warrior.   
  
'If it's Haruka, jsut send her home.." Drefan started but stopped when Chronos held his hand up, indicating for him to be silent.   
  
"It is not," Chronos said calmly but unoticed he tightly gripped the time staff in his hand in anger. In truth, the next time he wanted Haruka to return here was when Solaris and Drefan were gone or she was. "If it's not too much trouble, I will be staying here for a little while, 'Chronos said firmly, silently enjoying the resulting reactions of anger and fear from Solaris and Drefan.  
  
"Of course, your lordship," Solaris said formally, her blue eyes cold as ice. Drefan was almost glaring at him. Chronos only nodded and left, not waiting for their reactions. It was obvious that they did not want him here but he didn't care. At the moment he had more important affairs to deal with.   
  
Merchant's Quarter, Aether-  
  
  
  
Mirialyn tired to ignore the noises that seemed to surround her as she tried to sleep, pulling the blankets up. She couldn't sleep, there was too much noise and light. The city never seemed to sleep or even slow down. The rest of her family had no troubles adjusting to city life every winter. Mirialyn, however, felt lost and overwhelmed. She rolled over, pulling the blankets completly over her head, desperate for at least some sleep.  
  
Southern battlements overlooking the city of Miranda Castle-  
  
Chronos leaned on the stone wall, looking over the city. Somewhere in that mass of lights was one person who he was looking for, the only reason he suffered Solaris's and Drefan's presence. Now he understood clearly why Haruka would throw their letters and cards away unopened. Dinner with them had been deathly silent and he noticed Drefan and Solaris glaring at him when they thought he didn't notice. If he didn't find this girl soon, he would lose it.   
  
"I hope, for both our sakes and my sanity, that I find you soon, Sailor Miranda," Chronos said quietly to himself as he looked over the sleeping city below.   
  
Princess Solaris's bedroom-  
  
Solaris paced the length of her room, restless. Drefan had long ago had left her to go to bed and the lamps burned low. She didn't like Chronos being here, it made her anxious. She knew that Chronos was very close to Queen Serenity and that troubled her. His apperance at the very moment that she was poised to snatch Neptune's two outer most satellites, Nereid and Larissa, along with their limitless natural resources, was annoying. Once the satellites were firmly in her grasp, she could move on to Naiad, Thalassa, Despina,Proteus, and Galatea. Trition would fall shortly after, Princess Amphitite and Prince Nereus wouldn't be able to hold the satellite once she controlled the rest, bringing Neptune under her control. Neither Serenity or Chronos would be able to stop her, she thought, pacing.  
  
Main square of Aether-  
  
Mirialyn followed her parents and brother through the crowded square that was filled with many merchants from various planets and what seemed like most of Aether. Market days in the various small villages and cities were they lived during the warmer months were never this crowded or crazy. There was many exotic items from different planets, some of which Mirialyn had never seen before. The smell of animals, herbs, and produce clogged the air, making it difficult for her to breath without choking.   
  
Unable to stand the noise, the smells, and the press of the crowd, Mirialyn escaped from the main square, finding herself on a wide street that led right up the mountain a little ways to the gates of Miranda Castle.   
  
She walked along, surprised to see only one royal gurad ride by her, not even looking at her. She had an afternoon ahead of her so why not do some explororing? she thought, making her way towards the gates.  
  
Stables, Miranda Castle-  
  
Chronos was relieved to be outside, away from Solaris and Drefan and their constant plotting, he thought as he rode out of the castle courtyard into the city of Aether. It took all his control not to laugh at their sad attempts to conceal their latest plottings against Neptune and the solar system. Why they kept up at it, he didn't know. Many years ago, Princess Solaris had tried take Tehys, Teleslo, and Calypso, Saturn's three outer satellites, thinking no one noticed. Solaris's expression when Serenity publicly reminded her to whom Tehys, Teleslo, and Calypso belonged, had been priceless. Chronos was certain that Amphitrite and Nereus would give Solaris a lasting reminder who ruled Neptune.  
  
He rode down the street that lead from the castle's main gate, casually looking over the city of Aether. In truth he had no idea where to begin looking for Sailor Miranda but anyplace was better than none. All he knew is that she was somewhere in Aether, but then again, Aether was a large city.  
  
It was when he passed by a young girl, no more then eighteen, that he returned to reality. This girl looked ordinary, she had long blong hair and light gray/blue eyes but he could sense an energy around her not unlike those around sailor senshi. He couldn't believe fate, she might be the elusive Sailor Miranda.  
  
Unnoticed, he turned the horse around to follow her up the street to the main gates.   
  
Mirialyn didn't noitce the time lord following her, so entranced she was at the sheer wonder of the castle grounds and the castle itself. No one seemed to take notice of her as she passed through the gates and made her way across the castle grounds, looking around, her eyes wide with awe. Many people passed around her in a wide array of colors; royal guards in gold and blue, officals in their gold trimmed black robes, priests and priestess in gold trimmed white robes. Peasants, nobles, merchants, and others from various walks of life surrounded her.  
  
  
  
Chronos patiently followed the girl up to the castle and into the main hall after he let the horse go to return to the stables. No one looked at him; none outside the Royal Council even knew who he was other then the Prince and Princess and the Uranian High Prietess. She was young, possibly too young to take up the burdens of being a sailor senshi. But then again, Setsuna and Hotaru had become sailor senshi at younger ages. Haruka and Michiru had not been much older when they became senshi. He stopped in the main hallway, allowing her to be lost in the crowd. Now that he knew what she looked like and her enegry, he could easily watch her from afar with the Garnet Orb.   
  
Later that evening, Mirialyn made her way back to her family's lodgings after a full day of explororing. But there was something that bothered her. She felt like someone was watching her, even when she was certain she as alone. No matter how she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling off.   
  
Miranda Castle, later that evening-  
  
After another silently hostile dinner with Solaris and Drefan, Chronos sat in his room looking into the depths of the Garnet Orb that sat atop the Time Staff. He smiled as he watch the girl.  
  
"Mirialyn, you are very interesting indeed..," he remarked to himself quietly.   
  
Aether-  
  
Mirialyn tossed and turned in her bed. Another sleepless night. But tonight not only was it the city that was bothering her, it was something else. She still felt someone's eyes on her and then there was another force that pulled her in another direction. She spend the night staring at the ceiling, her mind in turmoil.  
  
Miranda Castle, the next morning-  
  
Chronos was confident in his decision. He was certain that this girl, Mirialyn, was the one he sought. He thanked fate for what must have been the millionth time for having randomly meeting this girl.  
  
He returned his attention to the silent breakfast with Solaris and Drefan. He could tell their nerves were on edge. Solaris nervously played with her fork, avoiding Chronos's gaze. He laugheed to himself. They clearly wanted him gone, the sooner the better. He thought he might stay a few extra days for the entertainment of seeing them sweat. Setsuna had things in control in his absence, there was no reason for him to rush back to Pluto. It was rare that he was able to relax and enjoy himself.   
  
Aether-  
  
Mirialyn walked behind her mother as she did her shopping, carrying the heavy basket piled high with all sorts of food and household products. She was tired; she hadn't been able to sleep ever since she came to Aether. It wasn't just that she disliked the city, it the two forces that weighed heavily on her mind. One was watching her closely, one was calling to her.   
  
It was going to be a long day, she sighed to herself as she moved with the crowd to make room for some noble or royal offical riding through. So lost was she in her troubled thoughts that it took her a moment to realize that the horse had stopped in front of her. She slowly looked up at him, looking directly into his dark eyes. Vaguely in the backgroud she heard her mother's lecturing to show the proper respect but she ignored it. She let the basket fall from her aching arms, not caring about her mother's anger. A short wand appeared in her hand and the words flowed into her mind.  
  
"Miranda satellite power make-up!" she yelled out confidently.  
  
Miranda Castle, around a thousand years later-  
  
Sailor Miranda looked down at the city below the castle walls, enjoying the silence. Her life had changed so much since she realized her destiny in the market square. She had traveled to Pluto with Chronos to train with the other senshi of the outer solar system. But when he vanished, she returned to Uranus.   
  
She hated living in the castle with Princess Solaris and Prince Drefan. They treated her like a common servent, they didn't even treat their daughter,Haruka, much better. But she and Haruka became close friends during that time.   
  
She had helped Haruka provide an accident that resulted in the Prince and Princess's deaths. Queen Serenity investigated it but never did anything. If she knew that Haruka and her had been behind it, she let it go. Haruka was crowned Princess of Uranus that year.   
  
Life had gone on and Uranus flourished under Haruka's rule. The cycle of endless destructive wars ended and a stable peace returned to the outer solar system. Then Queen Beryl attacked.  
  
Princess Serenity, the Queen's daughter, Prince Endymion, the Princess's husband-to-be, and the planetary senshi died in the attack that reduced the Moon Palace to ruins. Queen Serenity, with her final powers, sent them to the future along with her advisors, Luna and Artemis.   
  
The future came eventually. Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion and the senshi were reborn on Earth. Queen Beryl, along with various other enemies, were defeated and for a short while, peace returned to the solar system.  
  
Sailor Uranus arrived at Miranda Castle one day, unexpected. She walked in into the control room, startling Miranda as she checked over the computers.   
  
"Miranda...," Sailor Uranus stood in the doorway.   
  
"It is nice to see you again but I think there was a reason you came here," Miranda said. She saw Uranus's troubled eyes, she had seen that look many times, especially when she was upset.  
  
"There is," Uranus sighed, sitting in the chair next to her. "A new enenmy, one that is more powerful than I or any of the others have seen. Prince Endymion and the inner senshi have been taken."  
  
Miranda gasped. She was about to ask Uranus if she knew who it was when she felt something. Uranus must have noticed something as well for she suddenly froze. She slowly turned around to see a woman with long red-gold hair wearing a long dress standing behind them. Miranda could sense that this strange woman possessed very strong powers. Uranus faced the stranger, sword appearing in her hand.   
  
It happened too quickly for her to react. The woman threw a force at Uranus, causing her to disappear and then her world went black.  
  
She woke in a void. She opened her eyes slowly, noticing it was warm. She no longer wore her sailor fuku but a short white dress. She was alive, she was fairly certain of that since she was still breathing, she thought as she looked around. A small light appeared, forming into a small fairy.  
  
"Who are you?!" she asked, getting to her feet.   
  
"I am Guardian Cosmos, Cosmos's Seed guardian fairy," she explained calmly. "I have come to return you to your life," she said and before Mirialyn could react, Guardian Cosmos vanished and she found herself laying on the cold floor of the control room still clad in her sailor fuku. She sat up, seeing the sun rise over the hozison out the window and smiled to herself. 


	4. Sailor Io of Jupiter

Author's Note: In Greek mythology, Io, a river naiad and daughter of the river god Inachus, was a bride of Zeus/Jupiter. Zeus turned her into a white cow to protect her from Hera/Juno, Zeus's wife. Nevertheless, Hera found out and asked Zeus for the white cow. He agreed, not wanting to get in trouble. He couldn't bear to see Io in misery so he sent Hermes/Mercury to free her. He did, and Hera, furious, sent a gadfly to torment Io. It chased her around Greece and into Egpyt where she was worshiped as a goddess. Hera then allowed Zeus to return Io to human form after he promised never to set eyes on her again.  
  
Caerus is the youngest immortal son of Zeus and the god of chance.   
  
Sailor Io of Jupiter  
  
Adelheid Stasheft, a third level novice healer, stared out the window of the classroom, allowing the teacher's lecture to move to the back of her mind. Time dragged on endlessly as the teacher's words went right over her.   
  
Adelheid was shortly going to take her examination for her fourth levels. After that, all she had to do was pass the master examinations and she would be a full healer. Then she would be able to finally leave Io and travel to strange and distant lands. She dreamed of living on the Moon, possibly even working as a healer to the Queen. But she had a lot more work to do before that was possible. And that included passing this course, she grimaced as the teacher handed out the results from yesterday's test, wincing again at the marks in red on her paper. Another failed test....she had to work harder or else she was in danger of failing. She would be forced to return to her home in disgrace. She would never have another chance.  
  
She stuffed the paper into the depths of her bookbag as the bells that indicated the end of class rang out. She dashed down the hallways and through the gardens in a mad run just to make it to her next class barely in time. Herbal studies, her best subject, she smiled to herself as the other students fell silent and the class started.   
  
Growing up on a farm gave Adelheid an understanding of plants and herbs as medicine and food. It was knowledge that the woman of her family had passed down through many generations. Her mother had taught her, just as she would one day teach her daughter.   
  
She ignored the majority of the lesson, allowing her thoughts to wander again. Io was the largest satellite of the planet and kingdom of Jupiter but to her, it seemed so small, so confining.  
  
Despite her desire to become a healer and help people, she hated the courses and endless tests she had to take. She wanted to be out in the real world, not in some classroom buried under textbooks and papers. In becoming a healer, she had hoped to escape the endless drudgery that came with a life that was void of all meaning.  
  
Her heart sank lower as she read over the next assignment that the teacher handed out. She realized that the assignment called for an herb that she had run out of. Finding more would mean a walk to the Olympic River that was just south of the city. She looked out the window at the dark clouds that loomed in the sky. Somehow, her day had gotten worse.   
  
  
  
Later that evening, Adelheid walked back to the city after gathering her herbs by the river's shore in mud up to to her ankles. So far, her luck had held and it hadn't started to rain yet. She quickly walked down the road, past Io Castle which sat on the northern shore of the Olypmic River. She could hear the distent rumble of thunder and a faint flash of lightning.  
  
That was when her luck ran out and the rain came down in an instant. Hard.  
  
It was only a matter of moments before she was completly soaked along with her books, papers, and herbs. Silently cursing to herself and the fates, she picked up her pace down the muddy road in the cold rain that the wind threw in her face. A horse apporached behind her, she could hardly hear it due to the storm.  
  
"My lady," the horse stopped beside her and a royal guardsman with clear hazel eyes looked down at her, offering her his hand. She paused for a moment before taking his hand and mounting the horse to sit behind him. She wasn't about to question a way out of this storm.  
  
As soon as she was on, the horse took off towards Io Castle. Soon they were through the gates and into the shelter of the stables. She noticed the guardsman was as soaked as she was and covered in mud.He helped her down as a stablehand took her bag filled with her books and papers. As her feet touched the ground,everything went black.  
  
She woke in a large, strange room that was too beautiful to be her room in the dorms. She lay in a soft bed that made it seem she lay on a cloud. Suddenly she sat up, remembering the events that brought her here. The storm, the guardsman with the clear hazel eyes who had taken her here. She could hear the wind pounding the rain against the window outside.  
  
"Good morning. I'm Iris," a woman said cheerfully as she came into the room holding a tray. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes indicating possible Venian or Uranian blood, and was dressed in long light forest green robes that meant she was a full healer.   
  
"Morning?!" Adelheid said, alarmed. She had biological studies this morning and she knew that she was barely passing that class. Missing class today would be disasterous to her grades.  
  
"Not to worry. Princess Danae contacted the school and arranged everything," Iris said as if sensing Adelheid's distress. "From the contents of your bag, I assumed that you were a third, possibly fourth, level novice healer," she explained before Adelheid could ask her how she knew.  
  
"Princess Danae...why would she take an interest in me?" Adelheid asked. Princess Danae was the Princess of Jupiter. She, along with her husband, Prince Inachus, ruled the largest planet with the most satellites. They had a daughter who was slightly younger than Adelheid, Makoto. She was currently on the moon training with Queen Serenity's daughter and the senshi of Venus, Mercury, and Mars, to be Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"I don't know. But I have been informed that the Princess would like to see you this afternoon," Iris shrugged. Adelheid feared that this day could turn out worse than the previous one.   
  
That afternoon, as the storm continued outside, Adelheid walked down the large halls with Iris, nervous. Iris showed her to a large but comfortable study lined with bookshelves piled with books and a fireplace with a lively fire. The Prince and Princess sat before the fireplace, along with a woman in a white dress and matching white hair. Iris left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"You must be Adelheid," Danae said kindly, rising from her seat. "Adelheid, this is Queen Serenity from the Moon." Adelheid bowed deeply, not daring to look at them.  
  
"Your Majesty," Adelheid said, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.   
  
"Adelheid, i understand you are studying to become a healer?" Serenity asked, getting up to stand beside Danae. Inachus silently watched, remaining seated. Adelheid could only silently nod. "A noble dream to aspire to. But fate has something else planned for you," Serenity said sadly.  
  
Adelheid suddenly found the courage to look into Serenity's pale blue eyes. She had no idea what Serenity was talking about; she didn't care what fate or Serenity had planned for her. She had her dream that she had worked so hard for, had made so many sacrifics for.  
  
"With all due respect, your majesty," Adelheid said taking a deep breath, gathering her willpower. "I have my dream and while it may not be glorious, it is my dream nevertheless. I have worked hard for many years through much hardship. I must decline whatever greater life you have planned for me," she said coldly. Inachos and Danae glanced at each other in surprise. Serenity only smiled.  
  
"I understand -" Serenity began.  
  
"No, you don't. I have worked to get where I am. I have never had anything handed to me. My life is what I make it to be, not how it's made for you!" she snapped at Serenity before she could stop herself. There was a long pause. Adelheid was horrified to realize what she had just said to the Queen of the Moon.   
  
"Very well. If you change your mind, the offer stands," Serenity said slowly after a moment.  
  
"You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish," Danae offered with a kind smile.  
  
"Thank you, your highness. I beg your pardon, your majesty," Adelheid said respectfully, bowing again.As she left, Adelheid wished she knew what it was the Serenity had offered her.   
  
"Perhaps she is too young to make this decision, your majesty," Danae said to Serenity after Adelheid had left.   
  
"True but nevertheless, she can't change who she is," Serenity said looking at her hands. Danae was quiet.  
  
"Give her time and she will find her way," Inachus said quietly, looking into the fire.  
  
Later that evening the storm had died down and a light rain fell outside. Adelheid sat on the windowseat in her room, looking out the window at the Olympic River which the windows of her room overlooked. Her mind was in turmoil over Serenity's words. She had been foolish in not listening to what Serenity had been offering her.A greater life but one that held many mysteries. She looked up at a knock at her door.  
  
"Adelheid, sorry to disturb you but there is someone who wants to see you, " Iris came in. Adelheid nodded as she got up and followed Iris out into the hallway where the guardsman with the clear hazel eyes waited.   
  
Adelheid could only stare at him for a moment, not noticing that Iris had left them alone.   
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you..," the guard started and if Adelheid wasn't mistaken, he looked nervous.   
  
'No, that's ok," she smiled. "Oh, I'm Adelheid by the way," she introduced herself.   
  
"Adelheid...that is a beautiful name,' the guard said, causing her to blush. "I am Caerus of Europa," he said with a bow.   
  
"Europa? How did you get here?" Adelheid asked, curious. Europa was one of Jupiter's outermost satellites and far away from Io.   
  
'I joined the royal guards at a young age and later was transfered here. It was difficult at first, leaving my family and home, but I have no regrets," Caerus explained.   
  
They talked for a while longer, enjoying each other's company. They made a date to meet in the courtyard for tomorrow afternoon before they parted. As Adelheid got ready for bed that night, she knew what her answer to Serenity would be.  
  
That next morning, she walked with Iris down the hallway. She wasn't nervous and felt confident to face Serenity with her decision. As she entered the room, she noticed that Danae and Inachus weren't there and that she was alone with Serenity. But her resolve did not waver.  
  
"Your majesty, I have come to a decision," Adelheid said firmly, looking into Serenity's eyes. Serenity only nodded, waiting for her to continue. Her face was blank, her eyes held no indication of her thoughts. Adleheid took a deep breath.  
  
A week later Adelheid stood in the vast hallway of the Moon Palace holding her one bag. She was told that one of Serenity's advisors would be with her shortly but there was only a black cat walking down the hallway. Adelheid sighed, looing around.  
  
"Hello. I assume your Adelheid Stasheft. I am Luna," the black cat said as it walked up to her. Adelheid stared at Luna for a minute. She was not expecting talking cats.   
  
"Hi...," she said, taking a step back.   
  
"i know it's strange but you'll get used to it," a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and rose earrings walked up to them. "I'm Makoto, Sailor Jupiter," she introduced herself.  
  
"Adelheid, Sailor Io," she said with a respectful bow.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Makoto said kindly. "Let me show you around!" she said cheerfully taking Adelheid's arm.  
  
She and Makoto became close friends over the next few weeks. She trained with the sailor senshi from Venus, Mercury, and Mars along with Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity. The Princess's beloved, Prince Endymion from Earth, joined them occasionally. Luna, along with Serenity's other advisor, Artemis, trained them and taught them mathematics, history, and geography.   
  
Adelheid knew she gave up a life as a healer in being a sailor senshi. But she had no regrets. But she did miss Caerus but they wrote to each other often. But her life changed forever in one day.  
  
It was sunny and the five of them were out enjoying the day in one of Moon Palace's many gardens. Luna had given them a break from their training for the day and they intended to relax and have fun. Suddenly the sky grew dark with unnatural cloads. They could all feel a powerful evil presence.   
  
"The Palace is under attack! Transform!" Luna ran up to them. They quickly obeyed and followed her. Prince Endymion joined them as they went to meet the enemy. But their powers were of no consequence. They couldn't stop the evil Queen Beryl of the Negaverse from taking Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Even Queen Serenity's powers could do little.  
  
Sailor Io found herself in the middle of a desperate battle. Sailors Venus and Mercury were the first ones down, Jupiter and Mars went next. As two Negaverse soldiers charged her, she knew she was next. The darkness came swiftly. 


	5. Sailor Titan of Saturn

Author's Note: The six Titans were the sons of Uranus and Gaea. They had six sisters, the Titanesses.   
  
Sailor Titan of Saturn  
  
Siodonay Ciorrone found herself very lost in the middle of a vast maze of corridors of Titan Castle of Saturn, the home of the Saturnian Royal Family. It was her first day as the second consul from Titan in the Royal Council and in her excitement, had gotten herself lost.   
  
She was the last to arrive and she quietly took her seat, embarrassed. The first consul glanced at her sternly but she only smiled and took out her papers, determined to make up for her late entrance. She dared to glance at Princess Rhea and Prince Cronus of Saturn. A young grill with large deep purple eyes sat on the Princess's lap, looking around.   
  
Siodonay had just finished her law studies and since she had done very well, she had been selected to sit on the Royal Council, which was an honor. Looking around, she realized that she must have been the youngest consul so her being late had not been the best first impression to make.   
  
She noticed the girl looking at her after a moment. Looking into the large purple eyes, Siodonay felt a powerful presence that was very old. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the meeting, thinking that she must have imagined it.   
  
  
  
After the meeting was finished, she was relieved that she had the rest of the day off. As she left the castle, she made sure not to get lost again. She made her way down to the university where Iain taught. Iain and her had been dating for the last few years, ever since they met in a language class that they had together. Just before she was appointed to the Royal Council, Iain had taken a position at the university teaching astronomy.   
  
She found him working in his office which was covered with piles of papers and stacks of books.   
  
"Siodonay, how did it go?" he asked, putting his work aside.  
  
"Well, I was late since I got lost in the castle but other then that it was boring," she sighed, sitting on top of a mountain of books.   
  
"Well, it was only your first day," he said, smiling. She nodded glancing out the window at the vast city that seemed to be laid out below the window. She loved the big city, even though she was from a small city on the other side of Titan. They sat in silence for a moment; Iain returning to his work and she staring out the window.  
  
She felt something lingering in her mind since she looked into that girl's purple eyes, something that she didn't want to know about but she had a feeling that she could not hide.   
  
"Siodonay?"Iain was worried at the faraway look in her eyes. She seemed to be in an another world where no one could follow.   
  
"Sorry, was I spacing out?" she blushed, her eyes returning to normal.  
  
"You looked a little out of it for a moment," Iain smiled at her but something lingered his mind. There was something different about her, something that he had never noticed before. He had a bad feeling in his stomach that things were going to change and whether for better or worse, he didn't know.  
  
She was late, again. This was an important meeting since Queen Serenity of the Moon and her daughter were visiting in a few days along with the royal family of Uranus. Serenity had set up the meeting so that a treaty between Saturn and Uranus could be put in place, a treaty that could be replacing a war.   
  
The girl was sitting on the Princess's lap again. Siodonay avoided her eyes, almost afraid but of what, she didn't know.  
  
Fortunally, the meeting went by qucikly and in a few hours, it was over. As she turned to leave, Siodonay felt a soft tug on her sleeve. SHe turned to meet purple eyes.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment before Siodonay remembered her manners.  
  
"Your highness," Siodonay bowed slightly.  
  
The girl watched her, silent. Siodonay was uncomfortable under her eyes as the silence lengthened again.   
  
"You have to face your destiny sometime," the girl said suddenly, startling Siodonay.   
  
"My destiny?" she repeated blankly.   
  
"We are the ones born to protect and fight for this planet and solar system, but most of all, we are the ones who serve the queen and princess," the girl went on seriously.   
  
"Hotaru!" Princess Rhea called out and the girl almost jumped in surprise.   
  
"We have our duty and destiny. You can no longer run," Hotaru said and ran back to her mother, suddenly a normal child. Siodonay stood there for a moment in shock and confusion. She had no idea what destiny and duty Hotaru had been talking about but it scared her nevertheless.  
  
A power flowed through her, leaving her changed.Darkness and death surrounded her and she could feel wet blood on her hands. Around her she could hear a kingdom being ripped apart, dying. She was helpless to stop the tide of evil that was going to destroy everything until a purple light broke through.  
  
  
  
Siodonay suddenly woke, sweat running down her face.She was breathing hard from fear and terror. Beside her, Iain was asleep, snoring softly.The fact that it was all just a dream did not comfort her and she felt that it was not a dream as much as it was a vision.   
  
Sleep did not return to her that night.  
  
Siodonay was still troubled by her vivid dream as she made her way up to the castle. Queen Serenity and her daughter had just arrived from the moon and Siondonay was expected to be present at as the treaty was negoiateed. The Princess and Prince of Uranus were expected shortly so Siodonay hurried her steps.  
  
As she entered the council chamber, the first thing she noticed was Hotaru sitting by Princess Rhea, looking right into Siodonay's eyes. Princess Serenity of the moon sat between Hotaru and her mother, looking bored. Siodnonay could understand how the princess could find this all boring.   
  
At that moment Princess Solaris and Prince Drefan of Uranus entered. Both looked slightly annoyed about having to be here but they took their seats after repsectfully greeting the others. Siodonay knew acting when she saw it.   
  
As Solaris and Drefan argued with the Rhea and Cronus, Siodonay dared a glance at Hotaru.  
  
"Your dream last night.." a calm voice, Hotaru's, said in her mind, startling her."It was a vision of the future, a future where you are needed," Hotaru continued. Siodonay formed her thoughts together while trying to understand what Hotaru was talking about.  
  
"What did I see?" Siodonay finally mangaged to communicate mentally with Hotaru, who seemed pleased at Siodonay's accoplishment.   
  
"That is something that you should not know. But focusing on the matter at hand, there will be a moment where you will have to make a choice," Hotaru said sternly. Siodonay suddenly realized that she was in something much deeper than she could handle or understand.But Siodonay had a feeling she was already committed to a path that she could see.   
  
It was evening before the meeting came to an end. Solaris and Drefan did not look pleased and almost were storming out as they left. Siodonay took the long way out of the castle, through the courtyard and gardins, her mind in turmoil.   
  
"You forgot something," Hotaru said from behind her. She turned around to see Hotaru holding out a short wand engraved with various symbols. The metal glinted in the dying light and was cold to the touch as Siodonay closed her hand around the handle. She had no idea why she wast taking it even though she knew that now her life was changed forever. There was no going back.   
  
It was many years later and Sailor Titan stood on a terrance of the castle, looking down at the city that seemed to be laid before her, her light gray skirt blowing in the wind.   
  
She had never felt so alone in her life. Iain had left her after she had became a sailor senshi and she thought the pain would consume her. But the years slipped by, her abilities as a sailor senshi expended her life. She looked around eighteen when Iain died. He had married a law teacher at the university and they had three children.   
  
But those were the remains of her former life.   
  
Now dark clouds loomed over the moon kingdom as Queen Beryl rose to power. It was a surprise when she attacked the moon kingdom, killing the queen, the princess and her beloved, Prince Endymion of Earth along with the sailor senshi of Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and various satellite senshi. She felt when Sailor Saturn ended the Silver Millenium- it had felt like her heart had been ripped out. She knew that now as her powers faded, she would disappear. As a sailor senshi, she was tied to Sailor Saturn and when Saturn died, she lost her powers.   
  
She could feel the currents of time pulling on her as she looked out over the city, drawing her down. She knew that it was not the end, that sailor senshi never died but were reborn in the future. Hope never died, the light of the moon never disappeared.  
  
She fell into the darkness, almost welcoming it as she felt her body fade. As the world disppeared, she could almost feel someone take her hand softly. 


	6. Sailor Triton of Neptune

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of the sailor satellite chronicles unless I receive more reviews. Thank you  
  
Nightfire  
  
Sailor Triton of Neptune  
  
Ariana Navarre let the cold ocean water wash over her feet as she stood on the beach, watching the sunset. Being near the sea had always calmed her and gave her some sense of comfort.  
That morning, the plague that had already claimed the lives of so many, took her parents and younger brother. She had an older sister that was studying on Pluto so she was alone. She looked over the ocean, the steady rhythm of the waves stilled her whirling thoughts.  
She sighed and walked back up the beach. She hated leaving the ocean- its was like leaving a part of herself behind. But now she had to figure out a way to survive until her eventual death that she had a feeling was not too far off.  
Ariana had seen two plagues in her life but this one was by far the worst. Those who were not dead were sick and close to death. Once one got sick, it was rare that death was not far off. All around the dead were piled to be burned all around the city which lay around Triton Castle, home of the Neptunian royalty.  
Ariana Navarre was the middle of three children, having a younger brother and an older sister. Her father had been a fisherman so their family was somewhat well-off. But now she was on her own.  
  
That night she found a dry place under the dock to sleep, curling up against the cold wind. The next morning, she roamed the streets looking for food, carefully stepping over the dead. She knew that she should leave the city but it had been her home for her whole life and she had nowhere else to go. She sat on the doorstep of a deserted store, feeling dizzy. Spots seemed to dance before her eyes and even though it was winter, she felt hot. She got up, swaying on her feet. People passed by and glanced at her, avoiding her, not wanting to get the plague themselves.  
Ariana made it to the beach before she collapsed.  
  
Before the humans arrived on Neptune, there lived an ancient race all the merfolk. In legend, they were shown as half-fish, half humans however, the legends were mistaken. The merfolk were fish that could change to walk upon land, appearing as humans and possessed strange powers. Normally they stayed out of the affairs of humans for the most part, however, there were some things that they involved themselves in.  
Ariana passed out as a woman walked out of the waves. Something had drawn her here, something that she had thought was the will of the sea god, Neptune.  
Leaning over Ariana, the woman noticed the symbol of Neptune on the child's forehead, understanding now why the sea god would have such an interest in her.  
  
Ariana woke some time later in a strange room, confused. The last thing that she had remembered was going to the ocean before she passed out. How she ended up here, she didn't know. She got up carefully and went over to the window. Below, the sea crashed against sharp rocks and she could see across the vast expanse of the ocean that seemed to stretch on for eternity. She assumed that somehow she must be in Triton Castle since it was on the only place in the city that was right on the ocean.  
She turned around to look at the room, noticing her clothes had been washing and neatly folded up on a chair and she got dressed, wanting to go do some exploring. She opened the door slowly but there was no one else in the hallway and she went out, making sure to walk quietly.  
After walking for a while, she found herself in a shrine to the Neptune, the god of the seas. From early childhood, all Neptunians were told about the sea lord and his consort who ruled the seas and blessed their lives. She went up and knelt in front of the huge statue of Neptune wielding his trident, silently praying to him. She didn't know how a god who was supposed to protect them could let a plague happen or let so many die.  
"Faith is hard to keep in dark times," a man said quietly from behind Ariana, startling her. She turned around to see an older priest in green robes standing behind her .  
"I've always believed in the sea god and how he would always help us but he let my family die!" she said, tears of anger, hurt, and rage slipping out of her eyes.  
"Ah, seems unfair, does it? Well, what happens, happens for a reason," the priest said calmly.  
"What oh-so-important reason could that be for letting my family to die?" Ariana snapped, more at the statue of Neptune then at the priest.  
"That is a good question, one that many ask," the priest shrugged. "The lord of the sea works in strange ways that are not always understandable," he explained.  
"I don't care. Despite everything, it seems as if I'm being punished even though I tried to do everything right. And I don't even know why my family is gone," she said, not noticing the short green wand that appeared the base of Neptune's statue. She turned around, then her eyes widened in shock when she noticed that he was gone. She looked around, certain that he could not have just vanished liked that.  
As she got up, she noticed the green wand. She didn't know what it was but something told her to pick it up. In that instant, her life changed.  
  
The next few years of her life were difficult but Ariana had no regrets. Being Sailor Triton gave her meaning to her life which previously had been empty. While training on Pluto, she was able to visit her sister who had just graduated and now was a successful doctor.  
When she returned to Neptune, she became close friends with Sailor Neptune, who was also Princess Michiru.  
But Ariana understood why the god of the seas had set her on the path that she walked. As Sailor Triton, she helped the senshi of the outer planets defend the solar system from outside invaders.  
Years seemed to slip by. Sailor Neptune died when the Moon Kingdom was attacked but later was reborn along with Princess Serenity. For a while, the solar system flourished. A new Silver Millennium now emerged until the Black Moon attacked.  
Neo-Queen Serenity was sealed inside a crystal and Princess Lady Serenity had vanished. It was a desperate battle. She fought with the outer senshi but it was no use . While the four inner senshi could guard the palace, Crystal Tokyo fell. But as darkness started to surround her, Ariana saw a silver light shining strong. 


End file.
